


Horus Takes His Garnet Eye

by kaulayau



Series: Bright Red/Silver Dust (Last Words of a Shooting Star) [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaulayau/pseuds/kaulayau
Summary: Yeah. Well, the hotels weren't exactly five star.





	Horus Takes His Garnet Eye

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back to this series!!! My Detroit: Become Human fic has become my Shiny New Idea (TM) (shameless plug here)
> 
> But Sam Wilson needs more work love and support
> 
> Thank you for reading!

He’s — falling. Oh, God, he’s falling — falcons don’t fall, unless they’ve been shot out of the sky — fuck. Fuck fuck fuck _fuck_ — he can’t believe it. He _can’t believe_ it — he has only failed one mission in his career, and with the stakes this high and mighty he won’t fail now —

He won’t get any action figures after this, that’s a given. Maybe a cast or a splint or a devil’s hindrance in medical bills — but no action figures. Like, it _blows his fucking mind_ how many action figures there are in the market, for every colorful character in the roster. After the whole HYDRA thing blew over, Bucky had at least six companies churning his face into collectibles — Wanda’s not that popular with the kids — she’s got maybe two or three — Cap has hundreds, maybe thousands of those exclusive bullshit version things —

And he has none. Like, that’s totally fine by him — the royalties might look nice — both in his bank account, and in multiple non-profit charities (Steve donates regularly and entirely) — the attention would be — pretty great, he admits — but yeah — it wouldn’t make sense. An action figure in his honor — wouldn’t compute. If anything, he’s a boring Steve Rogers. Or — no, he can’t call himself that really — that’s not fair to the great Uncle Steve himself, that’s just stupid — maybe he can call himself an Iron Man, suit and all — but he can’t score a girlfriend and he doesn’t have the extensive fan base — or the hatred, for that matter — or the money, damn it —

Because — he’s not a character. Not really. Not like the others. He’s a person — a regular person in a somewhat exciting suit — no quirks — people usually ignore the birds — no individuality except for — being human — no tragic past — no profound differences — unless the Air Force counts — but, ha, who the fuck is he trying to kid, the Air Force doesn’t count — the Air Force, compared to robot magicians and noble kings and Vibranium shields, is fucking mundane.

He — doesn’t have a — family or anything. He doesn’t have, like, a home, or anything to return to — at least anything that’s not his apartment. He’s three fucking payments away to owning that piece of shit. There’s nothing he’s looking forward to after he lands. 

But — maybe — the Avengers? He’s a part of that. He’s a puzzle piece in something bigger than himself — something he’ll be remembered by. He’s got — Steve? Yeah, he’s got Steve. Old Man Buck, too. That’s a good enough family. Steve’s not the uncle, he’s — the cool stepdad. Bucky’s the dog. Wanda — for sure the moody teen.Nat’s — maybe the badass aunt. There’s — more. More he’s too damn tired to assign roles to. And — him. Where does he fit in this imaginary scheme? Does he fit at all?

He’s alone.

Or — he’s never alone. He’s never, never alone. And he hasn’t decided what that means yet.

It — doesn’t matter so much. Not as much as he thought it would. He — helped. He helped save the world. Maybe that’s enough for him. Maybe that gives him enough meaning. That’s — even if it doesn’t matter to the world — there’s one person — just one — one person to inspire — one person to _help_ — that’s what it means, right? That’s what it means. Who gives a flying fuck about action figures. Who gives a fuck about characters? At least — he might have just — one. That’s good.

Any moment now he’ll hit the ground.

Any moment now.


End file.
